Field of Invention
Makeup can be applied to the eyelashes with applicators that include an applicator element constituted by a brush or a comb, by taking the composition to be applied from a cake of composition or from a receptacle that is provided with a wiper member.
Up to the present, the results obtained with such applicators are satisfactory, but sometimes, as a function of the rheology of the compositions, the deposited layer is not always as smooth as desired, and in particular with compositions that are viscous, the eyelashes are sometimes insufficiently separated. Furthermore, when the composition contains fibers, said fibers do not always slide easily, and are not always well-oriented along the eyelashes.
Consequently, there exists a need to improve still further the application of makeup to the eyelashes.
In addition, makeup is usually applied to the nails by means of a brush with which it can be difficult to deposit an even and relatively thick layer of composition. Unfortunately, obtaining the desired coverage and possible optical effects is often linked to the quantity of composition deposited. Finally, the bristles of the brush sometimes tend to form unattractive stripes when depositing the composition on the nail.
Consequently, there also exists a need to improve the application of makeup to the nails.
Applicators are also known that include an applicator element comprising a block of foam that is possibly supplied with composition from a supply of composition provided in the applicator. In use, by rubbing on the skin, the applicator element risks removing the composition that has already been deposited. It is thus difficult to deposit a relatively thick layer of composition with such applicators. A solution for improving deposition can consist in providing a particularly soft coating on the surface of the applicator element, e.g. flocking, but this complicates the manufacture of the applicator element.
It is also known to spray a makeup composition onto the body. However, such spraying runs the risk of dispersing the composition in the air, and can be difficult for the user to implement when applying makeup to a small area.
There exists a need to remedy all or part of the drawbacks of known applicators and methods of applying makeup, whether it be for applying makeup or a care product to the eyelashes, the nails, the skin, or any other region of the body.
In one of its aspects, the invention seeks to satisfy that need.
U.S. patent application No. 2002/0084707, Japanese patent applications JP 02-059121 and 2003/164473, international application WO 94/09679, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,616, 5,189,751, 5,263,218, and 5,476,384 describe electric toothbrushes, and including a source of vibration. Those electric toothbrushes are not for applying a makeup composition.
International applications WO 02/072042 and WO 92/21306, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,187,827 and 6,139,553 describe devices for cleansing and treating the skin that are also not for applying a makeup composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299, 354 describes a vibrating razor.
British patent GB 846 639 describes a method and a device for applying makeup to, and removing it from, the face. The apparatus disclosed in that patent comprises an electric vibration-generator comprising an electromagnet that is excited by the alternating current (AC) of the electricity network to which the apparatus is connected by a cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,647 discloses a device in which the vibration generator comprises an electric motor including an eccentric cam acting on a lever secured to a member carrying the applicator element.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,548 discloses a fluid dispensing vibrator with a skin vibrating element. A fluid reservoir is provided with a plurality of dispensing ball valves for dispensing fluids therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,192 discloses a comb comprises a spraying and managing device for spraying hair product and managing the hair.